Soles for boots, shoes, and the like are presently fabricated as distinct articles of manufacture for sale to shoe and boot manufacturers. The soles are affixed, as by sewing, gluing or the like, to an upper portion of a shoe or boot in a terminal stage of manufacture.
Soles for boots and shoes of various styles and designs are presently commercially available on an essentially worldwide basis. The general objective of a boot or shoe is to provide its wearer with protection and support for the foot. It is also important for a boot or shoe to provide its wearer with adequate traction to accomplish his objective (mountain climbing, rock climbing, hiking, working, walking, athletics, etc.). Boots and shoes are generally manufactured with a specific purpose in mind, such as dress shoes, baseball shoes, tennis shoes, mountain climbing boots, hiking boots, etc. For example, if a person is hiking a long distance wearing shoes, such as tennis shoes, which are very flexible both in the soles and in the uppers, the hiker rapidly becomes tired. This is due to the extreme flexibility of the shoe which results in the foot muscles, and also the muscles in the ankle, being flexed and worked as walking occurs. On the other hand, in a hiking boot the sole of the boot is substantially stiffer than in a tennis shoe and provides substantially greater support for the ankle. As a result, during walking while wearing a hiking boot the foot muscles are flexed and worked to a substantially reduced degree, with the result that the foot muscles are not so rapidly fatigued. It is very apparent that hiking boots are not satisfactory for playing tennis due to their greater weight and rigidity which would both slow the tennis player's foot movement and reduce his agility.
It is very apparent that boots and shoes are designed for use in specific activities. The design of the sole is a very significant aspect, if not the principle aspect, of the boot or shoe in this regard.